Declared
by Jupiter Ascending
Summary: Not good with summaries but here you go. Basically Jasper is two different people and needs to become whole once more. Who would be better to help him than his mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I'm sorry if this seems like I'm plagiarizing. If you feel this way please feel free to PM me and I will take this down. Again sorry in advance.**

Chapter 1:

 _ **Jasper's POV:**_

"Where are you?"

"Hiding!"

"Why?! Where?!" _What is going on?_

"Because you are being mean. Somewhere."

"Bella be reasonable. You can't do this to me. I'll kill you. You won't be the reason he leaves me!"

 _Just what the hell is Alice talking about? Who is she screaming at? Why?_

"I don't even know who _he_ is, so why would he leave you for me?" At that point I decided that I had had enough. "Just what is going on here?" Alice's head shaped up and she gapped at me looking a little like a fish out of water. "N- n - nothing!" "Don't even try to lie to me Alice." The girl Alice had been screaming or screeching at looked up for a split second and I knew she was it, I was done for. "Don't look at him you bitch!"

I just looked at Alice. I so pissed that I was about one second away from snapping and ripping her apart. "Watch yourself Alice." I'd know that voice anywhere. "PETER… CHAR!" "Hey buddy… so we bouncing or what?" "One sec Pete." I walked over to the girl. "So what's ya name?" _Damn it! Why is it every time I get excited I slip back into my southern drawl._ "She c… called m… me Isabella b…b…but as far as I know, I don't have a 'real' name." She said shyly. "Well may I call you Isa?" She looked like she liked it but was unsure of my motives. "I don't want anything but your safety, but I need a name for your new documents and your license." She just nodded but I could feel how pleased she was to be given the opportunity to restart her life as someone new.

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **Thanks for reading please review. And if you could beta me that would be great just send me a PM.**_


	2. HELP!

Help!

I read a story a few months ago and now I can't find it. Peter and Char were basically Bella's parents. They taught her how to be the perfect mate for Jasper because Peter knew that Bella was Jasper's True Mate. They move to Forks and on Bella's first day at Forks High, she sees Jasper. Just before Jasper notices Bella, Alice grabs Jasper's chin and kisses him. Bella runs away crying and when Peter and Char find out, Peter goes to "talk" with Jasper and Char goes to calm Bella. Thanks for the help.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry about the long wait. I had wanted to get a beta reader before continuing but decided that if you wanted me to continue I would. I would still like a beta reader but for now here you go. Don't forget to Read & Review (R&R). All reconizible **

Chapter 2:

 _ **Peter's POV: (AT TH WHITLOCK RANCH)(HERE IS THE LINK TO WHAT HE RANCH LOOKS LIKE. search?q=texan+ranch &safe=active&client=tablet-android-samsung&hl=en&prmd=imsvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiEsOKfs7zeAhVLiVQKHfZqAjsQ_AUIEigB#imgrc=EV995vFWldQJOM)**_

I was in my office because I needed to think, I needed to gather everythin' I _knew_ together so that I could give the Major and Jay the answers I _knew_ that they would ask for. First off, I _knew_ that Alice (or Pixy Bitch, as I like to call her) was like Maria. Secondly, I _knew_ she was just trying to control everythin' the Major did. _But_ I also _knew_ that she would fail because once the Major saw his mate, his true mate, that would be it. Char thought that the Major's mate would have to be a vamp to change him that much that quickly but I _knew_ differently. That's why he had to go and learn to be a veggie vamp, so that he would be able to heal his mate when the time came because I _knew_ that this mate would get hurt in the Major's presence and that he would go into "protect the mate mode" so no one would be allowed any-where near her until her injury was completely healed. The Major's ring tone was what brought me out of my thoughts.

 **Jasper** _ **The Major**_ _ **Both**_ __Peter

" _ **Hey Fucker."**_

"Hey guys. Why ya callin'?"

" **We need to know somethin'."**

"Well get on wit it then."

" **Who is the brunet who Alice was screamin' at today?"**

"Just keep the girl close Major."

" _ **Peter."**_

Ah shit. Now he's pissed at me.

"Ah Major don't give me that, you know I can't tell anythin' more without endangerin' both ya lives."

" _ **Fine. If anythin' changes TELL ME."**_

"Yes sire."

 _Call ended_

"Well that was interestin'. What'd ya do Pete?" "Nothin' Char." "Don't Lie to me Peter." Ah shit she never calls me Peter unless she's pissed, what is today pick on Peter day? "I didn't do nothin' Char. He wanted to know if I _knew_ anythin' 'bout his mate, the brunet that he met today thanks to the Pixy Bitch." "Are you sure that's all Pete. Are you positive?" "Yes."

 _ **Jasper's POV: (AT THE CULLEN'S HOUSE. LOOKS LIKE THIS. search?q=cullen+house+from+twilight &tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwiIu62-s7zeAhVrgFQKHcP7A3wQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=cullen+house+&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.1.1.0i67j0l3j0i67.92798.92798..95404...0.0..j1...0...1.753aVKkdozI&ei=RMXfW4iJCuuA0gLD94_gBw&safe=active&client=tablet-android-samsung&prmd=imnv&biw=1024&bih=768#imgrc=RzyIX7PThmH70M)**_

I went into my room after the call with Peter. I only ever go into my room when I need to think away from Alice and everyone else. I didn't know what is goin' on. Why was I drawn to Bella or Isa as she said I could call her. _What is Peter hidin' from us?_ _ **Good question Jay, now tell me what the answer is.**_ _Major?_ _ **Come on Jay you know why we are drawn to her. Now tell me why and accept it.**_ _But it can't be true._ _ **What can't be true Jay?**_ _She can't be our mate._ _ **Why not?**_ _Because she's human, she's beautiful, she's perfect._ _ **Ah so what does that tell you?**_ _It… It tells me that she deserves someone whole, someone who is not damaged, someone whose not us… not_ _me_ _._ _ **Those things were all different. We need our mate to become whole once more.**_ _ **We**_ _ **are not damaged.**_ _ **I**_ _ **am damaged and again, I need our mate to fix that. And lastly, why can't it be us, Jay? Why not? I like her, she's got spirit.**_ _But… But… Oh… Okay. I accept that she is_ _OUR_ _mate… our true mate._ _ **Finally. How long have we been here talking 'bout it?**_ _Don't know. Roughly 2 weeks._ _ **That long! I am surprised that the Cullen's didn't call-**_

"Hey Fucker."

 _ **-Peter.**_

"What are ya doin' here Pete?"

"What? Ya have been sitin' there for just over 4 weeks now Major."

"What? I thought we were here for 2 weeks not 4!.!."

"Ya poor, poor Fucker. Char's gonna be pissed."

"Why?"

" _Why? Why? Major Jasper Hale-Whitlock-Cullen or what ever ya are callin' ya self now!_ " Char basically starts screechin'. "I will tell ya why." She had stopped screechin' but I wasn't hopeful. "I am pissed because ya tried ta reject ya mate!" "Okay then, Char, tell us how ya really feel." "Oh hush up Pete." "No. I don't want to." _**"I DON'T CARE!"**_ "Sorry Major." Peter says with his head down.

"I'm sorry I snapped at ya Jas-Major. I just can't stand the thought of ya not havin' ya true mate with ya for all time. Ya know?"

"I get it Char. No worries."

"Now on to Alice. What are ya thinkin' Major."

"I-"

"Hush up Charlotte."

"Now Pete, don't go gettin' her pissed at ya. Ya know she gonna take ya sexing privileges. Now 'bout Alice. I was thinkin' that maybe I could get her to tell me who she's workin' with so we don't have ta worry 'bout that no more. How's that sound?"

"Sounds perfect Major." They answered me harmoniously.

"But," char went on to say, "I think ya should introduce us ta ya mate tomorrow."

"Why? No, ya know what? I don't care. Sure I'll introduce ya ta her."

"Kay by Major."

"Bye Char."

"Bye Major."

"Bye Fucker."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the lack of details. What's going to happen next? You tell me. Give me tips and ideas by PM me. Thanks for reading and please review. If you are interested and willing to beta me please PM me. Thanks. Oh I almost forgot, if any of this sounds familiar just tell me so I can fix that part. And don't forget all of the characters are SM's I'm just "playing in her play ground" as someone once said. Thanks again. See you next time on Declared. This will most likely be one of the longer chapters.**


End file.
